Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Users that access secured information using the Internet often create different user accounts (e.g., logins and passwords) for the web sites that they securely access using a web browser. Such web browsers can be personalized by a user on the user's device, such as by saving bookmarks, saving user account information for the secure web sites, and downloading applications. When the user uses another device, the user must often repeat the personalization of the web browser on the other device with the same information in order to have a similar web browsing experience. This is difficult for users because it requires them to remember their personalized information, including their user account information for the secure web sites.
Web browsers that do allow for personalized information to be synchronized across different devices, however, require that the user create yet another account (e.g., another login and password) in order to update the personalized information across devices. Furthermore, such web browsers do not permit users to browse web pages under separate logins with separate, personalized information for those separate logins. For example, a user cannot have one instance of the web browser open that is logged in to a first account and browse web pages logged in to that first account, while simultaneously having a second instance of the web browser open that is logged in to a second account and browsing web pages logged in to that second account.